


Out Loud

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Rain, Singing, happy birthday bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i didn't post this on ao3 because i'm not sure it's good, so thanks to everyone who gave feedback ontumblr^^ apologies for the lack of fics - there are 2 iwaoi fics done, 2k and 5k, but they're for zines and it'll be a while before i can post them.





	Out Loud

Bokuto tiptoes on the edge of the sidewalk. Keiji walks right beside him on the non-precarious asphalt road.

It is raining, as it’s bound to happen in the beginning of June. Keiji’s prepared an umbrella in advance, holding it up for the both of them if only because Bokuto always forgets his, and a sick Bokuto means the team wouldn’t be in their most efficient shape for the upcoming Interhigh (and, well, he’d prefer a rambunctious Bokuto over a miserable Bokuto any time). Bokuto hums a soundtrack from the anime they’d watched yesterday, failing terribly to sync it with their steps but lighthearted and joyous all the same, much too loud for Keiji’s taste, _definitely_ out of tune, and Keiji points this out rather quickly and unprompted.

Bokuto gapes, catching raindrops on his tongue and doesn’t seem bothered by it at all.

“But Akaaaaaashi! You said I had the loudest voice!”

“I did, but that doesn’t translate to a good singing voice, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto slumps, hands shoved in his pockets and lips pursed and face all scrunched up—not in disgust, or whining, but like he’s thinking too hard. Bokuto thinks a lot, _feels_ a whole lot more, even when he has no practical filters, because those crazy albeit imaginative ideas of his and the intense self-criticism have to come from somewhere.

“It’s something you can work on, for sure,” Keiji tells him. “Like how your muscle strength is good for volleyball, but only because you practice the techniques consistently.”

At that, the ace absolutely lights up, shoulders lifting out of something encumbered. “And I’m _hella_ good with that.”

“More often than not, yes.”

“Akaaashiii,” Bokuto calls, indignant, before he perks up once more. “But how many of those damn straight spikes we got in yesterday?!”

Keiji hums, if only for the suspenseful effect, and Bokuto looks at him so seriously and with such unnecessary anticipation-slash-dread it almost pries a smile from him.

“Thirty-five out of fifty, Bokuto-san.”

“Hey, that’s seventy fuckin’ percent!” Bokuto pumps up his arms, knocking the umbrella aside by accident. “That’s a whole lot _better_.” He grins wide, preening up at the sky and getting a faceful of rain in return, but Keiji deems he’s okay with it. Maybe he finds the rain refreshing. Maybe it’s just Bokuto. It’s an endearing sight, still, though Keiji doesn’t say so out loud yet. He also doesn’t admit that he couldn’t calculate the percentage as fast. His calculating nature doesn’t transcend mathematics, unfortunately.

Nevertheless, Keiji brings the umbrella back for the both of them and lets Bokuto sing up a storm all the way to school.

He sort of likes Bokuto’s voice, anyway.

And it’s a good exercise for when the rest of the team surprises him in the gym with a celebratory kind of song.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Happy birthday, Bokuto-san._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't post this on ao3 because i'm not sure it's good, so thanks to everyone who gave feedback on [tumblr](http://astersandstuffs.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20writing) ^^ apologies for the lack of fics - there are 2 iwaoi fics done, 2k and 5k, but they're for zines and it'll be a while before i can post them.


End file.
